malaspins_ph_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Da Rules:Talk Page and Discussions
Our Talk Page and Discussions Rules are made by our admins. Chat Rules on FANDOM Community Central's Chat Guidelines. Currently, we editing this page, so this page is locked down. = Chat Rules = Chat Guidelines These are the guidelines to help make chat a welcoming and helpful place for all users: * Be polite. Remember that everyone in chat is a real person just like you, so treat others the way you would want to be treated. * Be on-topic. Our wiki chat is a place to find wiki help and support, and to talk about anything on the wiki. Avoid off-topic conversation and don't disrupt the chat. If you want to talk about other topics, there are many other wikis and chats out there. You can even create one! * Be helpful. Make sure to pay attention to other users and keep conversations constructive and on-topic. Feel free to offer help if someone has a question, and take off-topic conversations to private messages. But remember not to take on the role of a moderator. The chat moderators who are present in chat can handle issues that arise! * Be fun! Chat is a fun place that's great for meeting other FANDOM users and building a community. Relax, enjoy yourself, and help others have a good time too! These guidelines are enforced by the chat moderators, so please listen to them if they are enforcing the rules. If you feel that a Community Central moderator or admin has unfairly applied these rules, you should bring it up with that moderator via Private Message and respectfully explain why you feel that way. If this doesn't help, you can contact FANDOM staff via or community@fandom.com. Chat Mod Rules These are the guidelines for how chat moderators and admins will conduct themselves in chat: * Be a leader. You're not in charge of the chat, but are leaders of the chat. Set the example by having great conversations and supporting users. The ideal chat mod is a facilitator, someone who is encouraging and helps people feel supported and empowered. * Be friendly. As a leader, you set the tone for the channel. If you're friendly and welcoming, others will follow your lead. If someone is acting rude or confrontational, react calmly and politely as you enforce the rules. * Assume good faith. Users of all skill levels and opinions will participate in chat. Even if someone makes a mistake, they are still likely trying to be a positive part of the discussion. Assume that mistakes are made out of good intentions, not malice. * Ban with care. Banning someone from chat is rarely the first option. If a user has problematic behavior, encourage them to improve the behavior before you resort to banning them. * Keep it fun. Chat should be fun for everyone, including you! If you find yourself getting stressed, it's always okay to take a break. Chat should be a place where you too can relax, enjoy yourself, and help others have a good time.